PILOT PROJECTS CORE PROJECT ABSTRACT In the United States, 70% of deaths annually can be attributed to chronic conditions. One of the most frequent and debilitating is pain, which can either occur as a symptom of chronic illness or as a primary problem. According to the recent Institute of Medicine (IOM) report on Relieving Pain in America (2011), chronic pain is a public health epidemic affecting more than 116 million Americans and costing more than $600 billion per year in healthcare expenses and lost work productivity?despite advances in pharmacological treatment, most people do not obtain adequate pain relief. Recently, various types of self-management strategies have been tested for chronic pain management, including cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT), non-pharmacologic treatments (e.g., heat, cold, acupuncture, etc.) and physical activity. However, much like pharmacogenomic influences on individual response to drug treatment, self-management intervention trials have demonstrated mixed results in that some, but not all, study participants respond or participate. This could be due to many factors, including resilience, motivation and/or capability. Moreover, the omics mechanisms underlying the relative success or failure of self-management interventions on an individual level have been understudied. Securing the success of its pilot PIs and projects is the driving force behind an effective and sustainable Center. The purpose of the Pilot Projects Core (PPC) in the Omics Associated with Self-management Interventions for Symptoms (OASIS) Center is to support and mentor nurse scientists in the development, implementation, and dissemination of findings of pilot studies that examine how individual differences can reduce or amplify the response to and the omics that underlie resilience, motivation and capability to engage in self-management interventions. The pilot project PIs can be early stage nurse scientists who are in the early stages of building their programs of research or established nurse scientists who want to change the focus of their research. The PPC will provide infrastructure and mentorship for the pilot PIs to ensure the successful completion of their studies, optimize the utility of work through such things as rigorous treatment fidelity, dissemination of their findings, and preparation of an extramural grant application based on their pilot results. Since the pilot PIs can be at various stages of their academic careers and research experience, from new to junior to established, the mentoring plan for each PI will be tailored to their specific needs. To meet the needs of the pilot PIs, the PPC Directors will draw upon the resources and expertise within the OASIS Center, the SON, and across the UMB campus and scientific community. The goals of the PPC are to: support the five pilot projects to assure successful completion; ensure that each PI will publish at least two data-based manuscripts reporting study results; and mentor the PIs through the process of developing and submitting an extramural grant proposal that builds on their pilot project. To achieve the PPC goals, we propose the following specific aims, including (1) Establish a committee and a clear plan to solicit, review, and select the additional pilot projects to be conducted in years 3-5, (2) Develop, coordinate, and oversee the individualized development plans (IDP) for the pilot PIs, (3) Oversee the development, implementation, progress, and evaluation of all active pilot projects and (4) Engage the pilot PIs in manuscript development, dissemination opportunities, and the development of subsequent extramural grant proposals based on the findings from their pilot studies.